1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to security system keypads. More specifically, the present invention relates to physical tampering detection for a security keypad.
2. The Relevant Technology
The keypad is an integral component of home security systems. The keypad functions as a user interface for a security system, providing controls for the operation of the security system and displaying output information from the security system. For example, a user can use the keypad to activate the security system when leaving home and to disable the system when the user returns. Keypads also include a display screen or indicator lights for communicating information to the user, such as the state of the security system.
The keypad is connected to a control panel, which is also connected to the sensors of the system. The control panel performs the central processing functions for the security system. Readings from the sensors and user input received by the keypad are transmitted to the control panel for processing. When an intrusion is detected by the sensors, the control panel triggers the alarm response, which can include activating an audible alarm and transmitting a notification to authorities or users.